The Secret of the Ooze w Liz
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: We defeated Shredder! Yes! Now, all we have to do is get rid of the remains of the Foot Clan, find a new home and... avoid that new pizza delivery guy from Roy's Pizza. That might be a little harder than we thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya, everybody! it's me again with a sequel to 'Elisabetta!' It'll have the same concept as the first one, so don't be too upset that I have a horrible imagination.**

**I hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Secret of the Ooze.' I only own Elisabetta.**

* * *

The city was bustling, as is always was on a Friday night during spring break. Especially at all the pizza joints in town.

And one of the busiest places was Roy's Pizza. All kinds of people go to this place; business men, punks, goody two-shoes.

Keno, a pizza delivery guy, was just hanging out outside of the pizza place, when his boos, Roy called him in for an order.

"Keno!" Roy yelled. "Yo Keno!"

"Sup, boss?" Keno yelled over the chatter of the Friday night crowd.

"I got an order from that O'Neill woman!"

"Again?!" Keno asked, taking the two pepperoni pizza pies from his boss. "She's better off buying from Wholesale!"

"Don't forget to tell her about the Salvation Army, eh?!"

"Got it."

"Keno, be careful, eh?"

"Yep!"

He got out of the crowd and approached his scooter, before spotting some girls.

"Hey, ladies." He said, smoothly, as he packed the pizzas into the case to keep them warm. "Which one of you lucky ladies get to ride with _me_ tonight?"

"_Dream on_, dweeb." One of them said.

"Okay, but next time, when I dream, I'll dream of something a little _thinner_!" He laughed, mounting the bike, before taking off.

He rode to April O'Neill's apartment. There was a small strip mall across the street from the building and he saw a van that wasn't supposed to be there. Keno thought it was a little suspicious, so he went across the street.

Inside, he saw three men with masks on. "...Probably only worth six bucks."

"Hey!" Keno called at them. "You guys are under arrest!"

It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't exactly dressed to catch burglars. He was, after all, wearing his work jacket with the 'Roy's Pizza' sign on it.

"What are you, night security?" One of them said.

"No, actually, I'm a pizza delivery guy."

The three robbers laughed, then one of them threw a punch at Keno, but keno tossed the pizza at one of the other robbers and kicked both of them in the stomach. He swept the two of them off their feet and kicked the third one in the face.

He got up and got into a show-y defensive stance. "Did I mention I study martial arts?"

Just then, a whole bunch of other robbers came out of the back and looked from their downed partners, to Keno.

"Help?" Keno said, meekly.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it, kid." the robbers laughed.

Keno was about to run, when five people came in.

"We got this." One of them said, before they all sprung into the air.

_'I must be dreaming.'_ Keno thought. _'There's no way this is reality.'_

* * *

**A/N: Remember, it's only the prologue!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back again! I hope you're not too disappointed that I didn't update since, like, forever.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading all of my stories if you do read them!  
**

**Disclaimer:; I do not own TMNT: Secret of the Ooze. I only own Elisabetta.  
**

* * *

_*Elisabetta's POV*_

When I noticed the pizza delivery guy going into the mall next door, then we heard a scuffle from there. I motioned for my brothers to move in quietly, but they ignored me and stomped down the steps. I rolled my eyes at them and we all jumped into action.

It surprised me about how many robbers there were. Only half of them were in the entrance and there were at least twenty or thirty in the front.

The boys were happy that they could fight. They were getting antsy inside of April's apartment. I meditated everyday with Master Splinter, like the others should've been doing. But instead, they would jump from one rooftop to another, watch TV, and eat pizza. Now, I don't have anything against pizza, but they really should meditate. At least Leo joins us every now and then.

Anyways, we had the bad guys defeated in about 10 minutes. The pizza dude was stuffed into a trash can and covered with a sheet, "for his own good." Hah, "own good" my right eye.

After the fight, I noticed his feet sticking out of the trash and said, "Hey, kid. Give me your hand." He hesitated. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand, I pulled him out and he stared at us with wide, wide eyes. "Who- What- How- Huh?"

Donny laughed. "Guess that just leaves out 'why and when', doesn't it?"

"Yeah, its a good thing we saw you come in from the roof-" Raph hit him upside the head. "Ow! I mean, from across the street-" I hit him this time. "Ow!"

"Sheesh..." Raph shook his head, then told the kid, "Hey, we'll clean up here. You go call the cops."

"But-but I-" He stuttered.

"But nothing. Go."

He turned and ran up the stairs. We all looked at each other and said, "Huh, kids."

Then, we started cleaning up.

* * *

"Ok, just hurry up! There are a ton of these guys!" Keno said into the payphone. "Ok, bye!"

Then he ran back to the store and stared.

All of the robbers were piled in the middle of the entrance. One of them was strung up on the light fixture by the seat of his pants. Those weird green dudes were nowhere in sight. Then, he remembered his pizza he had to deliver to Ms O'Neill's place. He looked at the bag and saw it was empty. And in place of the pizza was a twenty dollar bill.

'What?' Keno thought, then he sighed. He was too tired to even think about it. He had a long night, so he waited for the police, and scooted back to Roy's.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! Sorry that there's no fight scene. I'm not very good at those. It'll be better next time!**

**Review!  
**


End file.
